general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Love in Maine
Love in Maine is a book that was published by Hyperion Books on March 12, 2013. On GH, it is written by Molly Lansing-Davis, but the book was published in the real-world with the author listed as Connie Falconeri. ''GH'' storyline On General Hospital, Molly Lansing-Davis writes a novel about a young woman named Kristina in Maine who finds love with a man named Hank. The book is titled Love in Maine. The first person she tells about the novel is her cousin Michael's then-girlfriend, Starr Manning. After Starr reads the first fifty pages of the book, she convinces Molly to take her manuscript to her father, Todd Manning, who owns two publishing houses. Starr and Molly convince Todd to read the novel and consider publishing it. Molly tells Todd that it's about the kind of love that hurts, the kind that isn't good for you but you keep going back for it because you keep thinking it'll be different. Connie Falconeri, an alternate personality of Kate Howard, shares an office with Todd. When Connie arrives in the empty office, she finds Molly's manuscript on the desk, reads it, steals it and starts editing it. When Molly and her boyfriend T.J. Ashford come looking for it later, Connie denies knowing anything about it. Suspecting that Connie is lying, Molly and T.J. obtain internships at Connie's magazine Crimson to investigate her. The teens tear apart Todd/Connie's office looking for it, and fight with Connie about her stealing it, which Connie denies. Todd then informs them that his publishing house says that the manuscript was given to them by the author, Connie Falconeri, and that it's going to be published. T.J. and Molly try to convince Todd to get Connie's name off the book and Molly's on it, but he tells them to take it up with Connie. Later, Molly's mother Alexis Davis informs Todd and Connie that she is suing them. Alexis obtains a copy of the book from the publisher and reads it, and is appalled by how graphic it is. Molly tells her mother that she did not write the graphic parts, that Connie "sexed" it up. Todd later catches Molly's sister Sam Morgan breaking into his safe in his office. Sam tells him that she is looking for Molly's manuscript, and Todd denies that Connie stole Molly's book. On March 12, the book is released, and Alexis, Molly, T.J. and his guardian Shawn Butler (also Alexis' then-boyfriend) go to the book launch thinking that Kate has re-emerged and that she will give credit for the book to Molly. Connie, however, returned and now in control and takes all credit for the book. On March 14th episode, Connie reveals that Molly is the true author. She states that Molly is the writer who created the plot, character, and general story of the novel and that she only edited in the sexual phrases and scenes in the novel. The Novel's Plot Maddie Post is a college athlete who is living in Janet Gilbertson's guest room in Blake, Maine for the summer. Maddie falls for Hank, an Army diver and Janet's son. Among other things, Maddie and Hank fend off Maddie's aggressive ex-boyfriend, and encourage Janet's relationship with diner-owner Phil. What happens when Maddie has to go back to school, and Hank leaves for a mysterious, possibly dangerous, assignment? A Sequel: Maine Squeeze On March 12 at the book launch, Connie announces that there will be a sequel to the book called Maine Squeeze. The release date for this sequel is September 3, 2013 (later changed to August 13th). References *[http://www.amazon.com/Love-Maine-Connie-Falconeri/dp/1401324894 Love in Maine on Amazon.com] *[http://www.hyperionbooks.com/book/love-in-maine-paperback/ Love in Maine at HyperionBooks.com] Category:Books and shows